1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device and an image recording apparatus comprising a sheet feeding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet feeding device comprises a tray for holding sheets thereon and is configured to feed a sheet from the tray to an inkjet or electrophotographic image recording apparatus with the tray attached thereto.
In the known image recording apparatus, the tray is disposed at the bottom of the apparatus, and the feeding or conveying direction of a sheet fed from the tray needs to be changed because of a limited inner space of the apparatus. Specifically, the sheet fed substantially horizontally from the tray at the bottom is directed upward toward an upper portion of the apparatus.
It may be beneficial for a sheet feeding device to be configured to feed a sheet from a tray smoothly regardless of the amount of sheets stacked on the tray while changing the feeding or conveying direction of the sheet to an upward direction.